The background section provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A secure access module or secure application module (SAM), which is provided for a smart card, encrypts communication data so as to prevent information exposure, and authenticates and verifies communication messages. The SAM may be implemented in hardware or software. Furthermore, the SAM may store electronic values transferred from the smart card. Thus, when unauthorized use occurs compromising the stored electronic values due to loss or robbery, secure transactions cannot be ensured.